A conventional blood test strip is used for testing and analyzing blood. During the use of the blood test strip, the reaction of blood and reagents must be controlled within a reaction region, and if the back flow of the blood and reagents occurs during the reaction, precision of measured values may be affected, thereby affecting accuracy of the test results. Also, the same problems exist for test strips of solution samples such as urine or saliva.
In view of the above disadvantages, after extensive research in conjunction with theoretical knowledge, the inventor provides the present disclosure that is reasonably designed and effectively improves upon the above disadvantages.